To Be A BobWhite Part 1
by endiahna
Summary: Will the gang survive the journey of teenage hood to adult hood? Or will bridges burn? Trixe belden. REVISED prolouge AGAIN timeline was wack, new chapter added.
1. prolouge

**Title:** Prolouge REVISES AGAIN

**Author:** endiahna

**Summary:** The Bob Whites are changing, and with change there comes….angst!

Old loves are left behind, 'traded in' for newer ones. Past experiences and secrets come to light and in the midst of all this; some one very special passes away. Will the gang survive the journey of teenage hood to adult hood? Or will bridges burn?

**Rating:** PG-13 I guess, for certain sensitive things

**Pairings:** Inconclusive at this time, there is a Honey/Brian, Mart/Dian for sure…everything is subject to change though.

**A/N:**Uh yeah, finally a long story that looks like will be finished…I hope. I am horrible at updating, but I have come up with a new system and I think this story is the right one to give me a boost.

Also, I write this story as if the reader already knows of Trixie Belden and her crew.

I hope it is still understandable for those who may choose to read it and have no clue on their back ground. Some information maybe lost to the reader though. Too bad not many people seem to know this fandom, yeah.

Also, I am trying to stay with the original time period…Mid 40's early 50's. I will ,of course, modernize some things, but I hope I stay true to the characters and how they were then.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trixie Belden! Usually I forget to include disclaimer, but not this time. Just in case though, I think I have put one up on my profile.

* * *

************

Hot summer winds were blowing past; a new moon had risen, blanketing the darkness in a silver glow.

However warm the night was Trixie found herself shivering slightly. It was way past her curfew, but she was on a mission.

She trudged through the tangle of brush and weeds, making her way to the woods.

And not for the first time did she wish she had thought to bring a flash light, or even company.

Shaking her head and setting her shoulders in determination she continued on. She had to do this alone. After all, it was her fault that Dan had been so upset earlier, she was sure of it.

She should have kept her mouth shut and minded her own business for once.

What a laugh, like she could ever do that.

Stumbling down a small deer trail, she couldn't help but remember what she had seen.

Dan had a large scar on his stomach, and it had been the first she had ever time she had ever seen it. And it was a glimpse at that, but she knew that she saw something none of the other Bob-Whites had seen…save for the boys…okay she wasn't sure who all knew about it.

All she knew was she should have kept her mouth closed and not asked the stupid question "Hey Dan, what was that?"

Yeah, real genius there. What she should have been saying was, "I am sorry I walked in on you. Didn't see a thing!"

Of course how was she to know he had been changing his shirt? He had stayed the night with the Beldens, so that was reasonable. But how was she supposed to know he chose that exact time to change?

Yeah, okay, Brian and Mart's door had been closed, but she did knock!.

Yeah, she was stupid…too snoopy for her own good. Not that she was snooping on him, and not that was something about him that could have been considered a mystery…well at the time.

However, even Di would say he was the most mysterious boy…just not a mystery…oh jeeze, she was confusing her self now!

Forcing herself to clear her mind, Trixie continued her trek. Of course life could never be that simple. Her distracting thoughts kept jumbling up into her mind no matter what.

At least those made time go by fast.

When she arrived at Mr. Maypenny's cabin she made sure to be stealthy quiet as she searched for a rock to throw at the attic window Dan called his.

When she found a good sized one she pitched it to hear a light click on the glass. "Dan!" she silently hissed into the night's breeze.

No answer.

She found another pebble and was in the midst of throwing it when her arm was grabbed from behind making her let out a small shriek which was soon muffled by a large calloused palm across her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** This is just a prologue to the actual story, we will come back to this later on…not sure when, but expect to see mentions of this and such.

It may seem confusing and/or cheesy, but that is okay.

Also, I have so many plans for this story; it will be very long I am sure. At least 20 chapters, but I can tell it will be even more than that.

This is just the epilogue to Part 1…


	2. Chapter 1

Cheesey I know, but that is fine. May revise chapter later on.

Chapter 1.....

* * *

"Too bad Daddy dearest won't let you go on that date with Tad."

He smiled evenly at his sister before continuing lighting the fire.

They had been arguing non stop for weeks now it seemed, and everyone was feeling the tension.

Mart really didn't know why he loved pushing her buttons, but that didn't stop him from trying to do so. Not that it was ever really hard to do.

"It is not a date! We were just going to hang out. Everyone else seems busy, and Jim isn't here….Ugh! It's not a date Mart!" She practically screamed at his mocking.

It was true that all the bob whites were busy. Diana Lynch had to travel to Arizona for a few weeks to visit her uncle Monty. Dan seemed to be extremely busy helping Mr. Maypenny, either that or dating a girl named Samantha. Brian and Jim were taking college courses over the summer. And honey had to make a trip to White Plains with her mother that morning.

"Just admit it, you like the boy."

She just huffed in answer, stomping her foot.

"Please Mart! If you come with us, well ...we could all hang out!"

He snorted and shook his head. "No, no way will I be third wheel!"

"But Mart it isn't like I haven't ever been third wheel to you and Di when you two date, now is it?"

She had him there, making him feel slightly guilty. Of course he couldn't show it. "So you admit it to be a date?"

"Maaaart!"

"Okay okay, but it better be worth my while..." He stood up. "You owe me Trixie." He quickly scooted out of the room narrowly missing a dust rag.

He'd have to talk their father into letting Trixie go on this date or whatever, yeah she owed him. She'd be lucky if he didn't let it slip to Jim about her date 'accidentally on purpose'.

Watching him leave the room, Trixie shook her head. It was true it wasn't a date, couldn't tell Mart that though. He never took her serious it seemed.

Well, it wasn't like she didn't want it to be a date either though, so there wasn't much denying she could do. Mart always seemed to be able to read her like a book.

Mart walked a little slower than the two before him, slyly watching his sister. He promised their father that he would report anything back to him. She was daddy's little

princess after all, and he wanted her to remain so. Not that Mart found it hard to do and against his moral stand point. He had planned to do so all along.

"Hey slowpoke hurry along would you. We are going to miss the 11 o'clock showing of Lucy Radcliff: The Haunted Showboat" Trixie urged him on. (1)

Figures she would want to watch a mystery. How she managed to talk Tad into watching it with her was beyond him. Not that there was many movies to choose from. The Cameo only featured two movies at the same time.

Looking at the list above the ticket booth, Mart decided it was the best choice after all. The other movie was some romance, or at least to the best of his guess.

He resigned himself to his fate, and stood in line behind Trixie and Tad.

'Not a date huh Trixie? Not a date my foot." He chuckled to himself as he saw Tad pay for both of their tickets, and Trixie blushing all the while.

After the three had received their tickets, they walked into the darkened theatre. They were 'lucky' they had arrived just then, the previews were already starting.

* * *

A/n: (1) Lucy Radcliff was Trixie's Favourite mystery Character, in contrast to Mart's.


	3. Chapter 2

After the Lucy Radcliffe movie was over, the trio agreed on lunch at Wimpy's.

Walking in, they were assaulted with many voices and the great smell of food. They had become part of the lunch crowd.

Wimpy's was a popular diner among young people such as themselves so they weren't truly surprised when they recognized a few people.

"Hey Mart, over here bud!" A short stocky teen yelled at the blonde.

He motioned for his sister and Tad to follow him as he made his way over to his friend Thomas Haney. The boy was sitting in a booth with one other person, someone Mart didn't recognize.

"Hey, I want to introduce you to my sister. Everyone this is my sister Anna. Anna this is Mart Belden and his sister Trixie and…."

"Tad, Tad Webster." Tad supplied.

"And Tad, Trixie's boyfriend…?" The two younger teens turned red and Trixie was about to deny it when he continued, "Well anyway, Anna is just visiting for a few weeks before she starts back to college."

"Oh really, what College do you attend?" Trixie was eager to ask, anything to keep the attention off her relationship with Tad.

"Georgia State at the moment, but perhaps I will transfer to a closer college so I can be near my Family."

The Haney's were originally from Georgia but after Thomas and Anna's father's job got relocated they had moved to sleepy side two and a half years before. Anna being in college for a year already had opted to stay behind.

Now being in her third year, she had begun to feel a homesick of sorts. They were a close family, which many people were envious for, and she had begun to miss her parents and brother.

"Yes, that is perhaps a bit far to travel to and fro." Tad agreed, feeling a bit awkward.

The three found a small table unoccupied in a corner, and Mart allowed Trixie to sit there alone with her date as he made his way back to his friend's table.

"You don't think he has a crush on her do you?" Trixie giggled to Tad quietly, but shook her head. She knew his heart belonged solely to a dark headed, violet eyed beauty. Everyone knew.

Tad smiled shyly, this was the first time all day that the two had some time alone. Being alone with her kind of intimidated him, but he'd try not to let it show.

He had big shoes to fill so to speak. She had always 'dated' Jim.

Of course they never became serious, and still saw each other off and on; Tad couldn't exactly say this was a date either. One foot in the door perhaps. Oh who was he kidding, he had a better chance at wooing Nick Roberts. Now that was a horrendous thought.

Now Nick wasn't a bad guy, but that was the point. He was a guy.

Tad shook his head sadly, he was doomed.

Trixie glanced over at the boy and saw his saddened expression. _Was she that bad of a date?!_

"What's got you so down?"

He seemed to hesitate before answering her. "Oh nothing really. Just don't want this evening to end you know. I have had fun today; perhaps we can do it again."

She couldn't help but smile warmly at him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Oh I'd love to. I have had fun as well; too bad Mart had to tag along." She giggled shyly, a blush spreading on her face.

Perhaps he did have one foot in the door after all, he could live with that.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah yeah, Tad's thoughts had become a tad bit woe is me and serious, but what can I say. It is young love. He has never dated anyone before so yeah he is filled with teenage woes only being 16 and all.


	4. Chapter 3

Honey Wheeler would be lieing if she didn't say she felt bored out of her mind and a little bit upset with Trixie; though she knew Trixie couldn't forever wait on her brother Jim. She probably wanted something serious, as much as Honey herself wanted with Brian.

Yes, she was only 15 years old, but Brian would soon be starting a full term in college. There would be plenty of new and beautiful smart girls to choose from. Of course he would only be a little ways away, but he would be sharing a dorm with Jim. She would only see him on weekends. She wanted him to commit. Yeah, she might be a little bit insecure, but she believed if they were truly an item she would have nothing to worry about.

Not that he would ever cheat on her, she trusted him. It was other girls that she didn't, if he would only wear a shirt everyday that said _'Honey's property'._

Then there was Trixie. She was on a 'date' with Tad Webster. He wasn't a bad guy at all; it was just that Honey believed Trixie and Jim were meant to be. Just like and Brian and her. It was fate.

Now all this insecurity about everything seemed to make her double wedding dream obscure and unrealistic.

Honey being honey though, she was too kind to voice these opinions to Trixie herself. She'd just have to get Jim to realize that he was just going to be left in the dust, all the while convincing Brian to truly become her serious boy friend.

She didn't think Brian would put up much of a fuss. It was Jim's temper and jealousy she was worried about. Perhaps it was best just to leave Tad's name out. Yes, that probably would be best for the younger boy.

Honey's moping was interrupted by a knocking on the club house door where she had gone to escape in her thoughts, and wait for the other Bo-Whites.

Dan poked his head inside and smile.

"Hi, Honey. Where's everyone"

One look at her he could see she was a little down, but she put on a cheerful smile that wasn't at all fake.

"Busy busy busy, I'm waiting for their arrival. Trix said Mart and her would be back some time around after lunch. I have only been waiting for a few minutes though…I am glad you showed up I was getting kind of lonesome…And about to die from boredom" Honey giggled.

Dan plopped himself down in a chair beside her, smirking slightly. "Trixie has worn off on you, honey. You girls and your dieing… I guess it'd have to be a double funeral huh?"

Honey smiled back slightly, but frowned not two seconds later. "Dan, everything is changing. Do you think Trixie is serious about Tad? Oh Dan, I couldn't stand it if it were so!"

Okay, perhaps Honey couldn't keep it herself. Poor Dan would just have to wage war with her emotions too.

"Tad Webster? I am confused honey, speak some sense please." He let out an awkward laugh.

"She went on a date with him this early afternoon, oh Danny I feel so bad for feeling this way but yeah, I just can't stop it!"

What was Dan supposed to say to that? He knew the Trixie had a slight thing for Tad, but he didn't know how serious it was. She had confided in him just a few days ago that she didn't want to wait on Jim forever. She had told him this in confidence, so he couldn't say anything even if he wanted.

So he opted to just shrug slightly. And luckily he was interrupted by Voices and laughter coming up the little path. He stood up and opened the door quickly, before Honey could continue.

He loved her to death, really he did. She was a sister he never had. But he didn't want to come in between the two girls' friendship. Besides, it wasn't like he could remain neutral. He had already spoken to Trixie, confiding about her to Honey just didn't seem right.

"Hey Dan, Hey Honey!" Trixie happily chirped while bounding in the little gatehouse. Mart followed on her heels but at a much leisurely pace.

"Dan, Honey." He greeted them simply before going right back to picking fun at his sister.

"Dan, did you hear? I had to be the third wheel on Trixie's little date today! Can you believe it? How she managed to talk me into going is beyond me."

Trixie sat back in a chair at the end of the table, propping her feet up. Dan followed suite and sat beside Honey again.

"Hardy Har Har Mart, Hardy Har Har." Trixie let out a grumble while the others laughed. Ofcourse Honey's seemed a little forced, but she hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

"Alright let us call this meeting to order. It will only be us today, unfortunately." Trixie banged her gavel on the arm of her chair.

Honey logged the attendance in the role call book, and Mart caught everyone up on the latest news.

"Well my fellow Bob Whites, we are sadly missing a few of our usual attendees it seems. My sweet Diana Lynch is away visiting relatives, and the eldest two have declined to join us today. However on another note, my dearest Beatrice Belden had an enjoyable engagement earlier toady with none other than a Mr. Tad Webster. I was unfortunate enough to be included in this experience. …"

"Yeah yeah Mart, I think we have all heard enough of this gibberish now if there is something really important do get to it." Trixie snorted.

Mart pretended to be hurt and offended "Why I never…hmmp…Anyway, I met a wonderful Student of literature, and carried on a brilliant conversation with said student. She goes by the name of Anna Hanney, Dan you know Thomas Hanney right? That's his older sister."

Dan looked thoughtful for a millisecond then nodded slightly.

"That is all the news I have to report on this wonderous day…Anyone else care to share?"

"Miss. Trask wanted everyone to join us for a barbeque this late evening, that is if your given permission of course" Honey chipped in, happy to end Mart's monologue of sorts.

"Oh yummy! I'm sure moms will give us permission for sure! Anyone else have anything to add?" Trixie was in a hurry to end the meeting right away. She was almost as bad as Mart was about food.

"Mr. Maypenny gave me the night off so all should be fine with me joining in the festivities." Dan smiled, winking at Trixie. "Can't allow the Belden twins to eat all the food, now can I?"

Trixie pouted at Dan and Mart threw him a glare. They weren't really twins after all, even though they had only 11 months between them and looked much alike, they weren't' twins!

Of course this was held above their heads often. And they knew it was a tease, and it truly didn't bother them, but at least they could make it look like they did.

"Why I aught to….Twice in ten minutes I have been insulted!" Mart pretended to grimace as he fell unto the floor.

The others just laughed as the left him on the floor as the exited the small building.

"Hey wait for me!"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I just found this story on my desktop after several years. I had originally wrote this when was a teen, and got around to finishing 12 chapters. Only posted 3. I'll go ahead an upload the others, may finish it eventually. I hate to leave it unfinished and as I still have all my notes to it, I think I can give it an okay shot.

I've noticed I have change my writing style/technique a bit, perhaps it will be for the better. We shall have to see after chapter 12.

For those who took the time to review, I am sorry I never got around to updating. I got sucked into school and another fandom. Now I'm sucked into work, so it again might be slow.

Jim and Brian were able to join the other Bob-Whites minus Diana at the Wheeler Mansion for the barbeque. This made Honey and Trixie very happy girls.

Jim had yet to hear about Trixie's outing with Tad, and the others were adamant about not telling him. They had all seen his red headed temper many times, though usually when it came forth it was directed at Trixie. Not that Trixie didn't have some sort of temper herself. She could be just as firey and stubborn as he.

So the others were weary about facing the two off, that'd be a big blow up. Even mart quit his teasing.

Brian and Jim were either oblivious about the tension, or were pretending to be. Perhaps they were just waiting to corner one of the others.

Other than the tension, which quickly was forgotten once the food was served, the night went as planned. No other incident occurred much to everyone's relief.

After the group finished eating, Mart put a record on and took Honey's hand. "My Dear would you care for a dance?"

She giggled and nodded in answer. Soon they were joined by Trixie and Jim, and Dan and Mrs. Trask, who was laughing till tears gathered in her eyes.

For an older woman she still had some stamina and was able to keep up with Dan for a few songs.

"May I cut in?" Brian tapped Mart on the shoulder then proceeded to dance with Honey. Mart joined Dan when Miss Trask called it quits. They made a lively pair, and the others couldn't help but stop and cheer them on.

"Oh look Di has some competition!" Jim hooted loudly.

After that song was over however, they all needed a rest. Plopping down onto the couch, all six squeezed in, Honey sitting on Brian's lap and Jim sitting on an arm. Sure the wheelers were rich, but the den was cozy, however small the furniture was compared to the rest of the house.

Looking at the clock, it read a little past eight, so Brian and Jim agreed it was getting a little late for them.

Usually all of them would stay up a little late during the summer but the eldest Bob Whites had to turn in early because they had early classes to attend. Brian headed home inviting Jim along who declined. He just wanted to sleep in his own bed and rest his head…perhaps even catch Trixie before she left.

The other four decided to head out as well not five minutes later, and Mart invited Dan along to sleep at the Belden's. Of course he had to call moms to make sure it was alright first though, which she had no problem with.

Honey declined Trixie's offer to spend the night, she wanted to eat breakfast with Jim the next morning.

"Bye you guys!" She waved enthusiastically as the three headed up to Crabapple Farm.

They waved back, laughing and joking all the way up the drive.

"Sorry we cut the fun short honey" Jim patted her shoulder as he stood behind her watching the three leave.

He had went up stairs and changed into his sleeping attire before hurrying back down. But he wasn't quick enough; he wouldn't be catching Trixie alone anytime soon.

"Oh that's alright. I think everyone is tired anyway. I think it is this heat." Honey said smiling warmly at him.

"Is something wrong Honey, it looks as if your mind is some where else?"

At first she nodded her head then gave up, "No, not really. Can we talk?"

**A/N:** yeah, yeah short, but that's


	6. Chapter 5

When the trio arrived up at the Belden house, Bobby was already in bed. Helen and Peter Belden sat together in front of the television watching some sitcom or other.

"I left some cookies on the stove just incase any of you were still hungry. We are about to go to bed, you can stay up for a little longer just try to keep it down. Bobby just went to sleep, if you wake him up I doubt he'd go back to sleep." Moms stood up and patted her children on their heads.

"He has been asking for you all evening Trixie." Their father chuckled before following his wife out of the room and heading upstairs.

"Did she say cookies?" Mart asked rubbing his stomach as he headed into the kitchen.

"Mart you have just eaten not even two hours ago. How can you be hungry still? Especially after all the food you ate?" Dan asked exasperated.

"Moms always cooks the best sweets my good sir. So don't tell me you won't help partake in this wondrous desert. I saw you both salivating at their mere mention." Mart laughed good naturedly before consuming a cookie.

"We better hurry and grab a few before he eats them all." Trixie pushed her way in front placing several on a plate that she had grabbed form the cabinet.

"Ah yes, grab me a few as well." Dan said winking at her.

She just snorted and handed him the plate, taking a cookie for herself. "Like I am about to eat all of these, I am still pretty stuffed from earlier. I lack the bottomless pit of a stomach my dear brother was blessed with."

"Are you sure it's a blessing Trix?" Dan laughed while parking himself in a seat at the dinner table.

"Hey I resent that!" Mart growled out, cookie crumbs dotting his face.

"Come sit here with us Mart, or are you afraid we will eat all of your cookies?" Trixie patted a seat beside her.

As he sat down Dan got a good look at his face and laughed. "Mart it is hard tell the difference between those crumbs and the freckles on your face."

Mart made a sweep at his face with a bare hand before Dan handed him a napkin.

"So Trixie made any more plans with Tad?" He decided to turn the teasing her way, leaving himself in the clear. "Just remember you owe me…and don't expect me to withstand another date as a third wheel as you two smooch and cuddle."

Trxie sputtered out a few incoherent words, a crimson blush across her face.

"They kissed?" Dan smirked.

"No we did not! We did not kiss!" She huffed loudly.

"Yet you don't deny the cuddling, now do you sweet sibling of mine?"

"We did not cuddle either! I don't know who you were watching today, but wasn't us." She squished her face up into a slight pout.

"So you're not dating, hmm. You're free then?" Dan asked casually.

"What don't tell me you're interested in this sweet little Beatrice Elaine Belden now?" Mart all but forgot about his cookies and crossed his arms.

Dan threw a wink at Trixie, "Well, she is a pretty single little lady now isn't she?"

"You are not about to woo my sister Dan…."

"Well Dan, I guess I'll just have to woo you then." Trixie laughed jumping out of her seat and landing in his lap. Placing her head by his neck she pretended to nuzzle it, while he threw his arms around her back.

"Yeah he didn't say anything about you not doing the wooing." Dan agreed laughing until he had tears.

Mart of course knew they were joking, at least to some degree, so he just grabbed at her and began tickling her until she fell off the other boy's lap.

"Now no wooing each other, hear that? And Trixie, you just skipped the whole wooing part didn't you?"

**A/N:** Yes, this is a short chapter, and almost pointless….Almost that is. This will actually be some sort of catalyst for later on, not that this will be the only one though.

It is hard to write Mart, he loves big words…I shall have to invest in a dictionary.


	7. Chapter 6

He had become a little wiser over the past year he decided. Especially over the spring.

He had taken Trixie to his Senior Prom; and he had doted on her through out the year.

But their relationship, what ever it was, seemed to becoming strained. He knew she had a slight crush on Tad Webster, but he didn't think much about it. He knew nothing would come of it. Tad lived in town, so they would only see one another during school. Jim on the other hand lived next door. He would always be there.

Then Jim received another scholarship, to a major university. He had planned on staying in Sleepy Side and continuing his education at the community college, but this was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up.

His adopted parents had done so much for him, he really didn't want to rely on them to pay for his education, and he wanted to do it himself. And he had earned his scholarships, no use in wasting them.

He had told them of his change of plans but asked for it to remain just between them three until later that summer when he could break it to the group. He would be going to New York State.

He didn't want to leave the only place he could call home in a while. When his parents died he had lost his sense of home. He only knew Jonesy and his beatings. Now he had a place, and it was hard for him to give it up. But this was a good opportunity for him, and he would do what he must.

Breaking it to Trixie would be the hardest. She was his special girl, always would be no matter what.

Then Honey broke it to him when the other Bob Whites left for Crabapple Farm that night. Trixie might be his special girl, but he wasn't her special guy.

"I'm sorry Jim, I didn't want you to know, but I couldn't not tell you. That'd almost been a lie." Honey cried, tears streaming down her face.

They had gone up to his room so that they may talk; they both seemed to have things on their minds.

"It's okay Honey…" He was void of any jealousy or anger, which surprised them both.

"No it's not! How could she do that! We were going to have a double wedding. We were all going to live happily ever after! What happens now!"

He took her into his arms and smiled sadly. "Honey…I can't say I didn't know she had eyes for him. I didn't think anything would come of it sure, but I'm not surprised. Everything will be okay; everyone has to face change some day."

"But..."

"Honey, I think this is good for her. After I leave, I want her to see other people. And I think if it is meant to be we will get back together and have that double wedding."

Honey looked up startled "After you leave! Where are you going? Don't leave because of this; I'm sure you two can work things out."

"I didn't want to tell anyone until later this summer Honey, so you have to keep this to yourself. I received a scholarship to New York State. I know it is farther away than the community college but I'll still be able to visit."

"How long have you planned this?" A new set of tear began to pour out her eyes.

**A/N:** Wow my chapters seem to get shorter and shorter. It is hard though, since I want to hurry up and get my point across. I need to work on that. Also, too much dialogue? I usually do not write enough in, for shame. Hope it is okay.


	8. Chapter 7

Brian left the Bob White gathering a little before his siblings, and had just made his way into the kitchen door when he heard their laughter coming his way.

He had planned on studying so he went straight to his and Mart's room after a brief goodnight to his parents.

Not ten minutes later, the others walked in behind him. He made his escape right on time. He really didn't want to see any one at the time; he didn't want to be confronted.

He had felt this odd vibe from Honey all evening, from all of the others…even Jim. It was as if everyone was holding in a secret, and he wasn't to know about it.

He left the Manor without even giving a peck on Honey's cheek. He was afraid she would refuse his usual gesture.

They hadn't seen each other as much as they usually did, and he knew that it was affecting their relationship. He didn't know how long it would last, especially with him moving into the dorms in the fall. Would they get past the new strain?

He was afraid Honey wasn't ready for commitment yet, that was why he never bothered asking her to be is girlfriend…his one and only. Not that there were other girls out there for him, he just didn't know if Honey thought he was the guy for her.

He knew that Mart was pretty perceptive to his emotions, so he really didn't want to face him right then. Instead of studying he decided to go straight to sleep. Therefore, forgoing the whole confrontation between the brothers.

It was perhaps an hour later when he was awoken by the hall light streaming through the now opened door. Mart walked in followed by Dan shortly after.

Brian kept his eyes closed as he heard Mart opening a few drawers, getting the two boys night clothes.

He kept his eyes closed as Mart undressed by a small lamp light that was turned on, Dan had taken his borrowed clothes to the bathroom to change.

He kept his eyes closed as they clambered into Mart's small bed when Dan came back into the room, shutting the door.

He didn't even bother opening them when the light was shut off.

He hoped he would be able to drift off back to sleep soon.

"Brian I know your awake…just tell us what's wrong." Mart's whisper reached his ears not minutes later.

He only grunted in reply. He really didn't want to bother any one with his thoughts.

"Brian…"

He rolled over onto his side, facing the wall. "Just go to sleep Mart, I am just tired is all."

Mart remained silent; the only noise was their heavy breathing.

**A/N:** I still need to work on making these chapters longer. I just get stuck, I know where I want to go with this, but I am making shortcuts getting there it seems.

Di has been mentioned, yet not introduced. That is how it is in a lot of the books actually. Di and Dan are not present because of something or another much of the time, which bothers me. So I will not leave her out…she will show up later (she has to, she's Mart's girl after all.)


	9. Chapter 8

"Good morning Trixie." Helen called out to her daughter as she cam down the stairs.

She was just done fixing breakfast, and now was busy setting the food out.

Mart was busy setting the table, his hungry stomach was begging him to hurry up.

"Good morning…where's Brian and Dan?" she asked as Bobby ran up to the table.

"Brian is in the shower, and Danny boy is still in bed…" Mart supplied, as he sat himself down beside his father whom was reading the paper, and Bobby whom was banging his fork and spoon on the table top.

"Bobby stop that, you'll scratch it up." Helen lightly scolded her youngest sat, then turning to Trixie "Perhaps you could wake him up dear?"

Trixie nodded slightly before shuffling back upstairs, still in her pajamas and slippers.

She knocked on Mart and Brian's door, but got no answer. She could still hear Brian's shower going in the bathroom, so she figured Dan was still asleep.

She quietly knocked again, this time opening the door when she got no answer.

She froze in her place as the door swung open to reveal Dan standing in the middle of the room, half asleep and half dressed.

Seeing her, he froze in mid step. He had just grabbed his shirt to put on, yet it didn't meet its destination, instead it fell from his slack grasp.

"Uh…Uh..." She couldn't control her mouth enough to get understandable words out.

Dan quickly stooped and picked his shirt up and began to slip it on. He became rushed, he just had to get out of them room.

_She saw it._

He grabbed up his shoes and hurried past her through the door.

_She saw it._

"Dan…uh what happened? What was that?" Trixie's small voice interrupted his thoughts, and made him pause in mid stride.

_She saw it._

He shook his head and quickly went downstairs.

Trixie stood there with her hands shaking at her side.

She could hear her family greeting the darker boy, and his quick goodbye, soon followed by the front door closing.

She couldn't help but cry as she slid down to the floor. "What have I done?" she asked herself in a shaky breath.

She didn't notice when Brian stepped out of the bathroom, but next thing she knew she was gathered into his arms.

Mart feeling a disturbance from his sister, came upstairs when Dan left. His best friend had left in an awful hurry, and he couldn't help but feel Trixie had been a part of the reason why.

_What had happened?_

He saw Trixie and Brian crouched beside his bedroom door, she was crying in his arms.

He sighed before walking over to them, taking Brian's place so the older boy could finish getting ready for school.

"Trixie, what's wrong?"

"I think I hurt Dan." She said sadly as she began to wipe the tears from her face, making it red.

**A/N:** The words in italics are thoughts, very important thoughts, and not all from the same person. If you got confused with them, they will be cleared up a little later.

Also, I can see I am getting even worse with the dialogue.


	10. Chapter 9

Trixie was mopey all day. She had stayed around Crab apple farm watching Bobby and even joining moms in the garden and with cleaning.

She just could not face the world, Dan, and most of all, what she had done.

She had hurt one of her best friends.

When her brothers took to comforting her, she couldn't help but feel that Dan was the one that needed it. In fact she was angry with herself, she didn't need sweet words.

Mart had of course questioned her about her and Dan's odd behaviours.

She didn't know what to tell him. She could only say that she had upset the older boy. There really wasn't any use of her telling him what she saw; Dan had seemed sensitive about it. Telling others would further devastate their friendship.

That is why Brian and Jim arrived at Crab Apple Farm a little after four, and saw her studiously working in the garden.

"Trixie, it looks like you are about to pass out! It is too hot out here; wait till later in the day." Moms called out to her daughter, also catching the attention of the two elder boys.

Said daughter only shook her head. She was punishing her self.

The two boys looked at her in astonishment. What had the world come to?

"Come on Trix." Brian stooped low taking the weeds out of her hands and pulled her up.

"Oh Brian, what should I do! I have been trying to keep my self occupied all day, but my thoughts keep going back to this morning….I've got to go and apologize!" She quickly exited the garden, aiming for the road. But Brian grabbed a hold of her arm, staying her.

"Your exhausted, get cooled off first."

All she could do was nod, and follow the two boys into the house.

She would make sure that she apologized to Dan as soon as she could, she couldn't believe she waited so long to do so.

Jim had been told the whole story, or the whole story as Brian knew it, on their way to school. He wasn't a curious type pf person by nature, but even this intrigued him.

Trixie and Dan had almost always gotten along, well ever since he saved her and Bobby. Infact they actually became quite close, which Jim was a little jealous of from time to time.

But the fact remained, neither had argued with each other in a while…at least not to his knowledge. And Dan had never driven her to tears, it was unusual to say the least.

He would have gone over and demanded what had happened from Dan as soon as school got out, but he couldn't help but think of his earlier conversation with Honey.

Trixie didn't need him, as much as he had hoped. And that was okay. So he left it alone.


	11. Chapter 10

He couldn't believe she had seen it. He couldn't believe he had been so careless.

Sure, it was inevitable that some one would one day, but it didn't have to be her.

Anyone else he wouldn't have to explain the significance of the scar.

He didn't want her to know of all people, because he wasn't some sort of mystery to figure out. And he was afraid that was all she had seen...a mystery to be solved.

And he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to tell her the truth, to tell her of his past. The part few knew.

He wanted her to see him as who he was, he wanted to be seen as a strong individual. But he wasn't sure if he was all that strong as he had thought.

So he would have to tell her, he needed to tell her.

If only it were that easy!

His mind was a mess, and his emotions were running away from him. He needed to think, he had a lot to sort out.

He was scared and worried, but through out the day he tried his best to pretend other wise, least Maypenny catch him on it.

He didn't want to worry the old man; he had enough troubles here lately without him adding to it. He had just gotten over about of the flu, and was weaker than usual.

No need in having the man think Dan was incapable of doing his job because of a carless mistake…

a/n: Ah yes, another extremely short chapter. I need to work on this…doesn't help that I put off updating this in a while. Now I have kind of lost the thought process and jumped on a new one, I need to stop that.

So yeah, however short it may be, I am getting closer to getting my point across.


	12. Chapter 11

Despite how she wanted to leave crab apple farm as soon as she got cooled off, that didn't happen.

She fell asleep on the couch, and the others didn't want to wake her. So she awoke a little before dinner, when Mart came bounding in after a exercising the horses down at the Manor stable. Which he took all day to do, did he ride every single horse, twice over? But she wasn't going to question him. She couldn't bring herself to.

He kept any remarks to himself, which she was very happy about, as she sleepily sat down at the table. Instead, he set the table, allowing her some peace. He was too preoccupied himself.

Not soon after, Brian joined his two siblings carrying Bobby on his back. Jim had left not too long before, declining the offer to join the Belden family at dinner. He wanted to share a meal with his sister. He wanted to spend more time with her, since school occupied most of his time.

Dinner went well without a hitch, no one bringing up what had happened early that morning. Even Bobby was at his best, perhaps he felt the tension Trixie was sending off.

Since Trixie didn't help with dinner, she and Brian washed the dishes.

Despite how she wanted to leave and see Dan right away, she kept getting stalled. After dishes were done, she gave Bobby a Bath. He had gotten really dirty earlier when playing with Reddy, their dog. Bathing him was in itself a huge chore.

It wasn't till after everyone went to bed did she have a moment to herself.

'_Could he still be awake? I'd hate to wake him up at this hour.'_ She contemplated to herself.

She didn't know if he would be grumpy if woken up, but she herself could not sleep.

Then a little before midnight, she redressed herself and quietly exited the house, taking a house key with her.

She'd hate to get locked out.

'_I have to do this' _She pumped her self up. _'I have to do this.'_

Now here she was, standing in shock, a large hand clamped down across her mouth panicking.

"You'll wake up Mr. Maypenny if you continue carrying on. He has ears like a fox." Dan Mangan whispered harshly in her ear.

The blonde gulped soundlessly and slowly turned around to find herself face to…..well his face. He must have been stooping down to her level a bit.

"Sssorry" She stuttered a bit a blush across her face "If I had known you were still out and about it would have had saved me a lot of trouble." She paused for a moment then stepped back a little, she was still a bit jittery. "Look Danny I am sorry I was being dumb, and I… I just am sorry. I should not have pried, please just don't hate me!" she whispered sadly, clutching his hands. He almost couldn't hear those words…for once she was quiet.

He really didn't know what to say. How could he ever think to hate her, how could she imagine him doing so?

"Look Trixie, I don't hate you…I won't ever hate you." He stooped to pick up a flashlight he had dropped previously and took her hand in his other. "There's no reason to be sorry…just learn to knock loudly is all. Come on, I am sure your parents don't realize your gone yet, but as for your brothers…well they are probably waiting up for you. I will take you home, come on."

Again she blushed; of course he couldn't see it. "Alright…hey what were you doing out so late Dan…I mean if you want to tell me you can…I am absolutely in no way snooping…um or I'm trying not to"" She couldn't keep the flustered sound from escaping her voice.

"When I have things on my mind I like to go for a walk no matter the time I guess."

The two continued for a few moments in silence before the darker boy spoke up again.

"Trixie I know you're curious about the scar and want to know about it…it is okay to ask. You had just startled me is all. No one has seen it in a long time besides myself. And if it gets to uncomfortable I will tell you so."

She nodded and clasped his hand tighter. "Did… did you get it when you were with the Cow-hands?" she was almost fearful to know the answer.

"Yeah, a few years back…perhaps I will tell you about itsometime…just not tonight. It is just a sore spot for me, hard to talk about. But you seem to make it easy. I don't know why opening up to you is so easy."

She smiled sadly, she didn't know either but she knew his story would be a sad one, a hard one.

"I'll be here when you need me Dan. You're my best friend, and I am so glad to know you don't hate me .I look forward to hearing it; I just wish I had a story to exchange you for. I don't want to be all nosey."

He smiled down at her, his heart thundering loudly "A listening ear is not being snoopy. "

He stopped as they reached the woods edge and looked down at her, letting the moonlight dance upon her face.

He gently cupped her face in his hands and bent down to lay a small kiss upon her lips.

"Perhaps you will not judge me harshly when you learn of my past"

She blushed heavily and touched her fingers to her lips, stuttering a quick goodbye she hurried off towards crab apple farm.

Without turning around she let out a yell "Tomorrow!"

'Tomorrow' Dan silently agreed. Tomorrow he would tell her; tomorrow he would finally bring his shame to light.


	13. Chapter 12

Mart had lied earlier about exercising the Wheeler's horses. Instead he went to visit his in town friends; of course he had to ride his bike a ways.

He didn't want to tell the others because he felt a strange sense of guilt. Of course after what had happened at his friend's house was much to feel guilty about. It was his secret however. And he didn't want to ruin his life as he had it.

Thomas Hanney had invited him over to his house in town, and for some reason he found himself easily agreeing. He pretended it was because he was good friends with the other boy, but that wasn't the case. How ever good of friends they were, they weren't much closer than Mart was with his other school mates, excluding the Bob Whites of course.

No, he found himself there at his house because he wanted to see more of that girl. Anna Hanney. Something about her caught his attention, and he kind of felt guilty, though he didn't know why.

He wasn't thinking of her in a way he would his sweet Di…besides she was much older than himself. She wouldn't be interested in some one such as himself, not that he was interested in her.

He just wanted to learn more about the college experience; he just wanted to be able to talk to some one at his level. Even though he wasn't extremely smart, he thought himself one of the smartest of the Bob Whites.

Maybe he was over confident.

Knocking on the Hanney family's door, he felt a little bit jittery. Butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach, and they became more pronounced when the door was opened to reveal Anna in a small bikini.

"Oh hey, you're just in time. We were all going to hop in the pool out back. Come on."

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and that scared him. She wasn't his Diana.

"I…I didn't bring a suite." He couldn't keep from stuttering; maybe he wasn't so confident after all.

"No problem, I am sure brother dear has one that you could borrow…either that or you can submerge yourself in the nude." Anna laughed loudly, she liked seeing the younger boy flustered. She liked seeing all guys flustered.

a/n: this is like a foreshadowing of what is to come, except, it is more of a hint I guess since it might easily be caught. Does that make sense? Oh well.


End file.
